Na polu chwały/Rozdział XXIX
Prałat Tworkowski zaopatrzył ich w listy do księdza Hackiego, do podkanclerza Gnińskiego, o którym wiedział, że całą chorągiew własnym kosztem na przyszłą wojnę zaciąga, i do pana Matczyńskiego. Był też wielce rad i pannie Sienińskiej, i księdzu Woynowskiemu, dla którego wiele miał przyjaźni, i panu Cyprianowiczowi, w którym cenił dobrego łacinnika, rozumiejącego wszelkie cytaty i maksymy. Słyszał i on o groźbach Marcjana Krzepeckiego, ale niewiele z nich sobie robił sądząc, że gdyby ów miał istotnie zamiar napaść na orszak, to byłby napadł zaraz w Puszczy Kozienickiej, która lepiej się nadawała do tego rodzaju przedsięwzięcia niż lasy leżące za Radomiem ku Kielcom. "Młody was nie napadnie - mówił panu Cyprianowiczowi - a stary waćpana nie pozwie, albowiem miałby ze mną do czynienia, wie zaś, że ja prócz cenzur duchownych mam i inne na niego sposoby." Gościł ich tedy przez cały dzień, a puścił dopiero przed wieczorem. Ponieważ zaś wszelkie niebezpieczeństwo zdawało się być stanowczo usunięte, więc pan Cyprianowicz zgodził się na nocną podróż, tym bardziej że rozpoczęły się srogie upały. Jednakże pierwszą milę ujechali jeszcze za dnia. Nad rzeką Oronką, tworzącą gdzieniegdzie bagna, zaczynały się znów w owych czasach rozległe sosnowe bory, otaczające Orońsk, Suchą, Krogulczą i ciągnące się aż do Szydłowca i dalej - do Mroczkowa i Bzina, aż hen, ku Kielcom. Posuwali się z wolna, albowiem stary gościniec szedł miejscami wśród wydm i piachów, miejscami zaś, zniżając się znacznie, zmieniał się w groble błotniste i wymoszczone wśród trzęsawisk, przez które ni wóz, ni konny człowiek nie mógł przedostać się nigdy, a pieszy tylko w lata bardzo suche. Te okolice nie cieszyły się też dobrą sławą, ale oni, czując się w mocy, nie bardzo o to dbali, radzi, że jadą chłodkiem, gdy upał nie dokucza ludziom, a ślepaki koniom. Noc zaskoczyła ich niebawem, ale pogodna i jasna. Była pełnia. Sponad boru podniósł się ogromny, czerwony księżyc, któren zmniejszał się i bladł w miarę tego, jak coraz wyżej wzbijał się ku górze, po czym zbielawszy całkiem, płynął jak srebrny łabędź po granatowej toni nocnego nieba. Wiatr ustał. Nieruchomy bór pogrążony był w zupełnej ciszy, którą przerywały tylko głosy bąków, dochodzące z odległych stawów, i derkaczy grających wśród traw na bliższych łąkach. Ksiądz Woynowski zaintonował: "Zawitaj, Panno mądra, domie Bogu miły", na co cztery basy panów Bukojemskich i głos pana Cyprianowicza odpowiedziały mu zaraz: "który złoty stół i siedm kolumn ozdobiły"; do chóru przyłączyła się panna Sienińska, za nią czeladź i przez czas jakiś brzmiał bór pieśnią pobożną. Lecz gdy odśpiewali całe godzinki i odmówili wszystkie zdrowaśki, zapadła znów cisza. Ksiądz, bracia i pan Serafin rozmawiali jeszcze czas jakiś zniżonymi głosami, następnie poczęli drzemać, a w końcu posnęli na dobre. Nie słyszeli też ani przyciszonych: "wio! wio!" woźniców, ani parskania koni, ani cmoktania błota pod kopytami na długiej grobli, idącej przez grząskie, pokryte sitowiem i tatarakiem trzęsawisko, na którą wkrótce przed północą wjechali. Zbudził ich dopiero krzyk pachołka jadącego na przedzie: - Stój! stój! Wszyscy pootwierali oczy. Panowie Bukojemscy wyprostowali się na kułbakach i żywo poskoczyli przed się. - A co tam? - Droga zagrodzona! Rów w poprzek, a za rowem zasiek! Szable braci zazgrzytały w pochwach i rozbłysły przy świetle miesiąca. - Do broni! zasadzka! Pan Cyprianowicz w jednej chwili znalazł się przed przeszkodą i zrozumiał: nie było się co łudzić! grobla była przekopana szerokim rowem, za rowem zaś leżały w poprzek całe sosny wraz z konarami, spiętrzone w olbrzymi zawał. Ludzie, którzy zamknęli w ten sposób drogę, mieli widocznie zamiar wpuścić orszak na groblę, z której nie było zjazdu na boki, a następnie napaść go z tyłu. - Do rusznic! do bandoletów! - zagrzmiał głos księdza Woynowskiego. -Idą!... Jakoż o sto kroków za nimi jakieś ciemne postacie, dziwne, kwadratowe, całkiem do ludzkich niepodobne, poczęły pojawiać się na grobli i biec szybko ku wozom. - Ognia! - skomenderował ksiądz. Rozległ się huk i jaskrawe rzuty płomienia rozdarły nocną pomrokę. Jedna tylko postać potoczyła się na ziemię, inne natomiast poczęły biec tym prędzej ku taborowi, a za nimi pokazywały się coraz gęstsze kupy. Doświadczony przez całe lata wojen, ksiądz Woynowski domyślił się zaraz, że ludzie ci niosą przed sobą pęki trzcin, łoziny lub słomy i że dlatego pierwsza salwa wywarła tak mały skutek. - Ognia! Kolejno! po czterech! i w kolana! - zakrzyknął. Dwóch pachołków miało gardłacze ponabijane siekańcami. Ci gdy, zrównawszy się z innymi, plunęli po kolanach napastników, rozległ się krzyk boleści i tym razem cały pierwszy szereg pęków runął w błoto na groblę, lecz następny przeskakując przez leżących, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej ku wozom. - Ognia! - rozległa się po raz trzeci komenda. I znów zagrzmiała salwa, tym razem jeszcze skuteczniejsza, albowiem atak został na chwilę powstrzymany, a w gromadzie uczyniło się zamieszanie. Ksiądz nabrał ducha, zrozumiał bowiem, że napastnicy przemądrowali w wyborze miejsca. Wprawdzie, w razie ich zwycięstwa, żywa dusza z taboru nie zdołałaby się im wymknąć, i to głównie mieli na uwadze, ale natomiast nie mogąc otoczyć taboru ze wszystkich stron zmuszeni byli atakować tylko przez groblę, zatem wąskim szeregiem, co znowu nadzwyczajnie ułatwiało obronę. W ten sposób pięciu lub sześciu ludzi mężnych i silnych mogło bronić przystępu choćby przez całą noc. Napastnicy poczęli także strzelać, ale z powodu lichych widocznie strzelb nie przyczynili wielkiej szkody. Po pierwszym ogniu postrzelili tylko konia i jednego pachołka glutem w udo. Wówczas panowie Bukojemscy jęli prosić, aby wolno im było skoczyć na nieprzyjaciela, uręczając, że zmiotą wszystkich na prawo i lewo w bagno, a kogo nie zmiotą, to go wtratują w błotnistą groblę. Ksiądz jednakże, zachowując sobie ów sposób na ostatni wypadek, nie chciał na to zezwolić, kazał im natomiast, jako wybornym strzelcom, prażyć napastników z daleka, a panu Cyprianowiczowi pilnować dobrze od strony rowu i zasieku. - Jeśli z tej strony nas nie napadną - rzekł - to nic nam nie uczynią, ale i tak tanio nas nie kupią. Po czym pośpieszył na chwilę do kolaski, w której siedziała z panią Dzwonkowską panna Sienińska. Obie odmawiały głosem pacierz, ale bez wielkiego strachu. - Nic to! - rzekł - nie bójcie się! - Nie boim się - odpowiedziała dziewczyna. - Chciałabym jeno przesiąść... Strzały zagłuszyły dalsze jej słowa. Zmieszani chwilowo napastnicy parli znów groblą z dziwną i wprost ślepą odwagą, jasnym bowiem było, że z tej strony niewiele będą mogli wskórać. - Hm! - pomyślał ksiądz - gdyby nie niewiasty, można by ku nim skoczyć. I począł zastanawiać się, czyby nie puścić czterech braci Bukojemskich z takąż ilością dobrych pachołków, gdy wtem spojrzał na boki i zadrżał. Oto z obu stron na trzęsawie pojawiły się gromady ludzi i skacząc z kępy na kępę lub po wiązkach trzcin, umyślnie gęsto powrzucanymi zawczasu w bagno, poczęły biec ku taborowi. Ksiądz zwrócił ku nim co prędzej dwa szeregi pachołków, lecz pojął zarazem cały ogrom niebezpieczeństwa. Tabor otoczony został teraz z trzech stron. Czeladź była wprawdzie dobrana, złożona z ludzi, którzy bywali już nieraz w różnych okazjach, ale nie dość liczna, tym bardziej że część musiała pilnować koni zapaśnych. Stawało się więc widocznym, że po pierwszym, niedostatecznym ze względu na liczbę napastników, wydaniu ognia, zanim broń zostanie powtórnie nabitą - przyjdzie do walki ręcznej, w której słabsi ulegną. Pozostawało zatem jedno: otworzyć sobie drogę z powrotem przez groblę, to się znaczy wozy zostawić, kazać Bukojemskim zmieść wszystko przed sobą i przedrzeć się tuż za nimi, mając niewiasty w środku między końmi. Więc podczas gdy z boków dawano jeszcze ognia na obie strony, kazał ksiądz przesiąść się niewiastom na podjezdki i sformował szyk do ataku. W pierwszym szeregu stanęło czterech braci, za nimi sześciu pachołków, potem panna Sienińska i pani Dzwonkowską, a po bokach ksiądz i pan Serafin, tuż za nimi znów ośmiu pachołków, po czterech w rzędzie. Po uderzeniu i przedostaniu się za groblę, miał zamiar staruszek dopaść do pierwszej wsi, zebrać wszystkich chłopów i powrócić z nimi dla odzyskania wozów. Wahał się jednak jeszcze przez chwilę i dopiero gdy napastnicy byli już po obu stronach na kilkanaście kroków od grobli i gdy niespodzianie ozwały się dzikie wrzaski i z zasieku -zakrzyknął: - Bij! - Bij! - huknęli panowie Bukojemscy i ruszyli jak huragan, który w pędzie niszczy wszystko przed sobą. Dobiegłszy wspięli konie i runęli w zbitą kupę zabijaków tratując ludzi, spychając ich w bagno, obalając całe szeregi i tnąc szablami bez miłosierdzia, bez wytchnienia. Uczynił się krzyk i ciężki pluskot ciał padających w kałuże przy grobli, a oni parli naprzód, machając ramionami na kształt śmig wiatraka, które coraz większy podmuch coraz szybciej rozpędza. Niektórzy z napastników dobrowolnie skakali na boki w bagno, by się przed strasznymi jeźdźcami uchronić; inni zastawiali się im widiami i drągami. Pałki i oszczepy wznosiły się przeciw Bukojemskim, lecz oni znów wspinali konie i łamiąc wszystko przed sobą, szli naprzód, jak idzie wicher przez miody las. I gdyby nie wąskość drogi, gdyby nie to, że rąbani ludzie nie mieli gdzie pierzchać, i gdyby stojący z tyłu nie popychali przodowych, byliby panowie Bukojemscy przeszli groblę. Lecz że niejeden ze zbójów wolał się bić niż topić w bagnie, przeto opór trwał i co większa, czynił się coraz zaciętszy. Rozpaliły się serca i u napastników. Poczęli walczyć nie tylko już dla łupu lub dla porwania kogokolwiek, ale i z wściekłości. W chwilach gdy milkły okrzyki, słychać było zgrzytanie zębów i przekleństwa. Pęd Bukojemskich został wreszcie wstrzymany. Przyszło im wówczas na myśl, że może i zginąć przyjdzie. A gdy nagle rozległ się przed nimi tętent koni, a zaś gromkie okrzyki ozwały się na całym okręgu zarośli otaczających trzęsawiska, byli już pewni, że chwila zguby nadchodzi, więc poczęli tym okropniej łomotać, aby przynajmniej tanio życia nie sprzedać. Lecz nagle stało się coś dziwnego. Oto z tylu za opryszkami rozległy się liczne głosy: "Bij!"; szable zamigotały w blasku miesiąca. Jacyś jeźdźcy poczęli łamać i ciąć z przeciwnej strony napastników, których wobec niespodziewanego ataku w jednej chwili ogarnęło przerażenie. Tylne ujście grobli było zamknięte, nie pozostało im więc nic innego, jak chronić się na boki. Toteż niektórzy tylko dawali jeszcze rozpaczliwy opór, liczniejsi skakali jak kaczki na obie strony w torfowisko, które przerywało się pod ich ciężarem. Więc czepiali się szuwarów, sitowia, trzcin, przyczajali za kępami lub kładli na brzuchach, by się od razu nie zapaść. Jedna tylko mała gromadka, zbrojna w osadzone sztorcem kosy, broniła się czas jakiś zaciekle, wskutek czego kilku jeźdźców zostało rannych, ale wreszcie i owa garstka widząc, że nie masz dla niej żadnego ratunku, rzuciła broń i padła na kolana żebrząc łaski. Wzięto ich żywcem dla zeznań. Wówczas jeźdźcy z obu stron stanęli naprzeciw siebie i zaraz podniosły się głosy: - Stój! stój! Co za ludzie? - A wy kto? - Cyprianowicz z Jedlinki. - Dlaboga! nasi! I dwóch jeźdźców wysunęło się nagle z szeregów. Jeden pochylił się ku łękowi pana Cyprianowicza i chwyciwszy jego dłoń, począł ją okrywać pocałunkami, drugi rzucił się w ramiona księdza. - Stanisław! - zawołał pan Serafin. - Jacek! - zakrzyknął ksiądz. Chwilę trwały uściski i powitania, po czym pan Cyprianowicz pierwszy odzyskał mowę: - Dla Boga, skąd wyście się tu wzięli? Chorągiew nasza idzie do Krakowa. My z Jackiem mieliśmy już permisję, żeby jechać do Jedlinki, tymczasem w Radomiu na popasie dowiedzieliśmy się, że i ojciec dobrodziej, i ksiądz Woynowski, i Bukojemscy ruszyli przed godziną gościńcem ku Kielcom... - Ksiądz Tworkowski wam mówił? - Nie! Żydzi w Radomiu. Księdzaśmy nie widzieli. Jak tedy nam to powiedzieli, nie jechaliśmy już do Jedlinki, jeno razem z chorągwią, w tej myśli, że nijak się z wami nie zminiem. Aż tu po północy słyszym nagle strzały... Więc skoczyliśmy wszyscy na pomoc myśląc, że osacznicy jakichś podróżnych napadli. Nie przyszło do głowy, że to was. Bogu dzięki, Bogu dzięki, że nie przybyliśmy za późno! - Nas nie osacznicy napadli, jeno Krzepeccy. Chodziło o Sienińską, która tu jest. - Na Boga! - zawołał Stanisław - to chyba z Jacka dusza wyjdzie!... - Pisałem ci o niej, ale widać list cię nie doszedł. - Bośmy już od trzech niedziel w pochodzie: dlatego i ja w ostatnich czasach nie pisałem, żem miał sam przyjechać... Okrzyki tryumfu panów Bukojemskich, pachołków i żołnierzy przerwały dalszą rozmowę. W tej chwili nadbiegli też czeladnicy z pozapalanymi pochodniami, których cały zapas kazał wziąć pan Cyprianowicz, aby w ciemne noce było czym świecić. Na grobli uczyniło się widno jak w dzień - i wśród tych jasnych blasków ujrzał Taczewski siwego podjezdka, a na nim pannę Sienińską. I oniemiał na ten widok; ksiądz Woynowski zaś widząc zdumienie młodzieńca rzekł: - Tak jest. I ona z nami. Wówczas Jacek posunął konia i stanął przed dziewczyną, po czym odkrył głowę i stał tak przed nią - zapatrzony - bez słowa, niemal bez oddechu w piersi, z białą jak kreda twarzą. I po chwili czapka wysunęła mu się z dłoni na ziemię, oczy przymknęły się, a głowa pochyliła ku grzywie końskiej. - Dyć on ranny! - zawołał Łukasz Bukojemski. Na polu chwały 29